An Isabella Tail
by Laurenino
Summary: When the Flynn Fletcher family and Isabella go on holiday, Izzy does something she never wished she had done..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story so far, but I am still working on my first. So, it's about a holiday to the beach where Isabella is accidentally turned into a mermaid! The gang are about 11 or 12. BTW, it starts when they are in their cabin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! APART FROM MY MERMAIDS XD!**

_**Isabella POV**_

I ran out of the cabin, followed by Phineas and Ferb, the wind whistling through my long coal black hair. We ran onto the beach, and I felt the sand between my toes. It was magical. I've always LOVED the beach. It feels like I belong here. Phineas and Ferb had built a massive sand castle already! "Phineas! Ferb! I turn my back for one second and you've already built a masterpiece!"I joke, and I look at the castle. "Well...it needs something else..." I say, sticking my hand into the warm sand, picking up a shell. "What are you doing?" Phineas asks. I laugh. "What does it look like?" I reply. "I'm collecting shells for the castle!"

"We've already got 10 conches, 13 unicorn shells, and about...70 more!"Phineas cries, and I stare at him in shock. We race to decorate the castle with shells here and there, trying to finish before tea. Just as we put the last shell on, Linda calls us for dinner. "C'mon boys, and Isabella! I've made pasta!" She shouts, and we rush inside. After dinner, it's already dark and everyone troops out and makes a campfire on the beach. We all sit on deck chairs, sing songs, and warm our bare toes by the fire. This is why Summer is my favourite season. That, and the fact that Phineas and Ferb are free every single day! Anyway, the stars are beautiful, and we can see them shooting across the sky. "Quick! Make a wish, everyone!" Laurence exclaims, and everybody squeezes their eyes tightly shut. I look around at everyone, and wonder what they might be wishing for. Because, of course, I've already finished wishing. No award for figuring that one out! Suddenly, Phineas' eyes pop open, and I shut mine again and hope that maybe he had wished for what I had wished for...

**So, not that long, but still, I'm not a good explainer. As in, I can't make moments very long. Thanks for reading, and soz for updating SLOWER than last time when I promised faster. Soz!**

**And, like always...**

**Byzy o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thanks for my reviews- they encourage me to keep writing more. Sorry that yesterday I didn't update on my first story, but I had writers block for that story. Anyway, thanks people for reading this, and also:**

**PianoMan5- Yeah, I say soz. I'm strange! XD Oh, and nice to know that the story was good! And about the wish thing...it wasn't to be a mermaid. It's a little obvious that she'd wish for Phineas...**

**Guest- okay, like you asked, here's the next chapter.**

**PS: I like Blueberry Minizzle's stories. They're cool, and Robbie her disembodied space voice is quite funny! **

_Isabella's POV_

That night, I felt very...thoughtful. I wasn't sleeping, and I kept asking myself questions. _What DID Phineas wish for? What did the others wish for? And why did I feel like I was being spied on? _Because Phineas is slowly pushing my door open. "Oh...Hey Phineas. Whatchya doin' in my room this late?" I murmur, and rub my eyes. "Can't sleep." He whispers, sitting down next to me on my bed. "Me neither." I say. "I can't no matter what I try." Phineas' eyes light up. "Well, why don't we play a game if we both can't sleep!" He exclaims. I nod, and we sit in the dark, together, alone. It's not long before we hear Ferb creaking along the corridor to my room. "Hi, Ferb. Did we wake you up?" I apologise. "No, I'm fine. I just can't sleep." He says. Phineas and I exchange looks. "We're playing a game. Something quiet should be good." Phineas explains. Ferb grins wickedly. "No way!" I cry. Ferb grins again. I can't argue now.

Fifteen minutes later, we're playing 21 dares. "20." I gasp. "Aww man...21." Phineas groans. He half frowns, half smiles at Ferb, who is next to choose the dare for him. "I dare you...to kiss Isabella." He laughs wickedly, and stares at my annoyed face. "You don't mind, Isabella, do you?"Phineas asks, a worried and nervous look in his eyes. I just look at him. He takes this as a yes and kisses me on my cheek. It's nothing really, but it still makes my heart beat 100 times faster than normal. Afterwards, I look at Phineas' red embarrassed face. I smile slightly, and wish that I had the courage to kiss him right there, right then, but no. I'm hopeless.

**Okay, I'm so sorry that it's probably even shorter than last time, but...I said last time. I was hoping to include the mermaid bit this chapter but I decided to leave it here.** **I may also add another chapter to my Dex story today, but I can't be certain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people of the Earth! Or...are you from somewhere else...I'm only joking. Anyway, thanks to you guys, I have 7 followers, a record for me. I know it doesn't seem a lot to you guys but I only started a few months ago. Hopefully I can get a whole lot more! Plus this story has 284 views! I will include a celebratory message when I get 500, so get reading! And...I have nothing to say. Apart from that I'm feeling a little run down today, so I thought 'Hey, why don't I write another chapter to keep myself busy?!' So I did. And you can see it now. Infact, you're reading it right now...I'll stop blabbering now and start the chapter, shall I? **

**READERS: Thank You!**

**Hey!**

_Isabella POV_

This morning, I woke up to Phineas lying on my hair, and Perry on my stomach. I attempted to get up, but then remembered that I'd wake Phineas up. AND get a volunteered hair pulling. So I decided that I'd count Phineas' freckles. There weren't that many to count. So I then tested myself on how many times I could do something to Phineas while he was sleeping. I quickly ruffled his hair, and then when I felt him flinch, I pretended to be asleep. This went on for hours, until he woke up. I heard him murmur "Good morning, Perry.", and sat up immediately. "Hi Phineas!" I chirped, and smiled. He was so cute when he'd only just woken up...

"ISABELLA!"

"Oh, sorry Phineas, I was just...daydreaming!" I smiled.

"What about?"

Now this was getting annoying. I couldn't answer that. "Come on, Isabella! If you don't tell me..." Phineas snarled, grinning. I shook my head, and he started tickling me. "No! Phineas, stop! Stop!" I giggled, escaping from his evil fingers and running down the stairs, out of the house, and onto the beach. But I'd forgotten just how fast he could run. He quickly caught up to me and pulled me to the floor. Then he just let me go. "Why'd you let me go?" I asked. He just shrugged and sat down, playing with the sand. I hadn't looked down since then. So when I came out of Phineasland, I found that I was mummified in sand! "Phineas!" I shouted, frowning at his grinning face. "Whatchya DOIN?!" I asked, as he ran away from me and into the house. "PHINEAS!"

I'd finally got out of my sandy shell after ten long, wet, and dusty minutes. But when I had finished, I saw a tiny glint of shininess on the sea floor. I swam to it, and picked up the object. Once again on the beach, I took a look at what I had found. "A necklace..." I whispered with no emotion. It was very pretty; it had a long silver chain, and on the actual amulet, there was a very very big sapphire. And this necklace looked very very VERY precious. "You're staying with me." I said to it, and clasped it hard in my wet hands. That night, I put on the necklace. It felt, and looked wonderful.

**This is the awesome part...next chapter is where the transformation begins. And now that the chapter is finished, here come my responses to your reviews! **

**gravity5: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it **

**S.I.N1146: Curse your annoying name! Not really, It was just quite annoying to copy down! Anyway, thanks!**

**And...thanks to all these people who followed it!: **

**Axis21**

**Genemelene14**

**LonelyDusk**

**PianoMan5**

**TheNargana**

**swiftmask**

**S.I.N1146**

**And who can forget the one who favourite it!: S.I.N1146 !**

**BTW, S.I.N1146, I've had to copy that down 4 times now! SO I'm kinda used to it! **** LOL**

**Byzy!**


	4. Transformation!

**Hi guys! I have decided to update, as there isn't much to do but play minecraft all day...*sigh***

**So, here is the part I have been waiting for SO SO long. Here we go!**

_Isabella's POV _

Last night I felt weird. Like...something would happen. And my legs hurt all through the night, so that I had not one wink of sleep. When I finally got an hours sleep and woke up in the morning, I looked like a total _wreck._ My hair was everywhere, springing in all directions, and the bags under my eyes...I can only say that they were probably bigger than my eyes themselves. "Hey Isabella!" Phineas said cheerily. "What's up with your hair?"

I walked over to the mirror. Eeeek! It was much worse than I'd thought. I quickly grabbed my hairbrush and started rapidly straightening it down to its normal sleek self. Phew. I then went back to Phineas. "So, Whatchya doin today?" I asked.

"Just hanging out on the beach I suppose. I wonder if there are any tools around here? We could make a-" I cut him off. He wasn't building anything. Today I wanted him to notice me. "No, actually, hanging out at the beach sounds great, right!" I say, and drag him by the wrist outside. "Uh...Isabella?" Phineas says worriedly. "ISABELLA!" Now that was a worried tone. "What's wrong?" I say hurtfully. And then I realise. Oops. "I'm not dressed!"

After Phineas is dressed (oopsy!), we head down to the beach in our wetsuits. Mine is pink (obviously) while Phineas' is red and Ferb's is blue. As we dive in the thrashing waves, Phineas splashes me, and I throw seaweed at him. It lands on his head. "Hey! I'll give you the seaweed treatment!" He exclaims, and holds a big green mop of seaweed triumphantly above his head. "No...Phineas, don't! You wouldn't dare!" I say darkly, as he starts to bring his hand back behind him. "AAAAHHHHHH!" I scream, as the seaweed pile is hurled at my face. It hits me right in the middle. "NOT funny, Phineas. Not funny at all." I say wickedly. How can I go bigger than that? It's not like I can just lob a shark at him! Though the water is deep enough for sharks! "OMG! Isabella! We've gone too far away!" Phineas shouts, and looks for Ferb. He's nowhere to be seen. Because we can hardly see the beach. "The rock! Climb on it, the current's too strong to go back!" He shouts at me. "No! Phineas, I can't! It's too far! PHINEAS!" He reaches out for my hand, but when I raise my hand for him to grasp, I slip under the water, and I can see him. Head over the water. Crying heavy tears into the water I'm currently drowning in...

"Ouch!" I can see a room. An underwater room! "Wh-where am I?" I mumble, to find that I can speak clearly, and also SEE clearly. "Uh, you're in Aqua's house!" Someone says, currently hiding behind me. I look at myself finally, to see something I definitely didn't expect. I HAD A TAIL. A SHINING PURPLE TAIL. I was...I was a...

"You sure love to black out, don't you!" Says the one who spoke before. "Um..who are you?" I bring myself to ask, before taking a good look at the room I was in. It was made entirely out of something that looked like shell, and the walls were covered with posters of other mermaids. Pretty ones, so I'm guessing that they're like mermaid celebrities or something. "Hey, you're a real daydreamer, aren't you! I'm Pearl, I like to talk, and this is Lilianne, and Aqua and Phille!" Pearl says. She has brown flowing hair, and a green tail, Lilianne has bright red hair, and an orange tail, Aqua has blonde hair, and a blue tail, and Phille looks vaguely like me. She has black hair and a pink tail. "So, who are _you, _may we ask?" Pearl and Phille say together.

"I'm...Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. And...have you seen Phineas? Where is he? Is he okay?" I hurry, and leap out of the bed I had been lying on for however long I've been here. "Shh,shh, he's alright. We saw him being taken by an air ambulance. But...there's one problem." Phille says cautiously.

"And what is that?" I ask slowly.

"Well...your family think you're dead. And...they probably won't believe you if you say that you turned into a mermaid, then were rescued by some. They'll think you bumped your head on some rock and gone completely insane."

"That's a bit of a long problem." I say simply, and black out for the third time that day.

**Gosh, this entire chapter surprised me! I did not plan for them to have such a big dilemma, let alone Isabella get taken by some weird mermaids so early on. Anyway, did you like it? I certainly enjoyed writing this. And, if you DO like this, tell me! If you don't, then don't be afraid to tell me what I could improve on! So, here are my answers to your questions or whatever...**

**PianoMan5: I do agree with you there, I would have thought about the dares more if I had more time. And also, thanks for your other comments on my story, you've been by my side the whole story through! And by that, I mean you've given me a lot of good advice. **

**gravity5: LOL, yes, your name IS easier to write. Thanks for your support! **

**Shhdjjdjnahen: Are you trying to make your name hard to copy down or something? Anyway, thnx, and here is your request!**

**S.I.N1146: No worries, anyway, you have some competition! **

**Also, should I change my picture to someone else? Because personally, I want a change. Maybe I'll change into Aqua for a while!**


	5. We Need A Plan

"Seriously? They think I'm dead?" I groan, thinking of all my family and friends crying at home. I'll have to make up some bizarre story. They won't believe me when I tell them about my new mermaid friends. "Wait a minute...do you have some medical condition where you get knocked out all the time and then wake up like really tense?" Pearl questions me, with a concerned look on her face. "That's off topic, Pearl! I need a plan, and I need one fast! Everyone must be besides themselves with worry!" I cry, thinking of Phineas and Mama. Oh, how would I wish for Phineas to be beside me right now. "Y'know...we could teleport Phin to you! But it hurts my head to do it." Phille suggests. "That's great, Phille! He can think of something! He'll be able to help me!" I exclaim, and look excitedly at her. She closes her eyes, and a bright pink glow comes from her tail. Then we hear a poof and Phineas is in the room, lying on the bed. The only problem is, he's on top of me. "Hey! Can somebody wake him?!" I ask, gasping for breath. Pearl shakes him gently, and he sits up slowly. "Am I dreaming? Or is my sight just fuzzy from the water? Because I see four Mermaids, and my mattress is really odd and bumpy. Am I still at hospital? AM I IN A COMA?!" Phineas asks cluelessly, looking around, obviously confused. "No. You're perfectly fine and we are mermaids. And your 'mattress' is not a mattress. It's a person." Lilianne explains. "Sorry! Why the heck are there mermaids? Ans why am I lying on one? AAAARRRGHHHHHHH!" He screams, and blacks out like I did before. "Has he caught your disease, Izzy?" Pearl asks, and I just nod and wait for him to wake again.


	6. SOAny Ideas?

**Sorry about leaving the intro and outro! I hadn't written for fanfiction for ages, so I guess I forgot. Anyways, thanks for the comments and stuff: and here we go!**

After Phineas wakes again, I look at him sheepishly. "What happened?" He asks, looking very worried but mostly surprised. "Well...you know when normal Isabella was drowning..."I start.

"Yes?" Phineas hurries me on.

"Uh...I'm not entirely sure what happened after that, but these four mermaids took Isabella in, and she was safe. Then we decided to teleport you over here with Phille's magic, because we thought you would have some ideas on how we could do this...how we could get everyone to, y'know, calm down? So...any ideas?" I explained. Phineas scratched his head as if in thought and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. "All dry. And without Isabella here, I can't really think straight anyway. She'd know what to do. Where is she? You said you'd taken her in." Phineas admits. Oh. My. God. PHINEAS CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT WITHOUT ME! "Isabella is-" Lillianne asks. "Isabella is in bed resting!" I say. If he knew that this was me, he'd stop with the compliments.

"Can I see her?" Uh oh. That's very bad.

"No! She...um...is very sleepy and wants to be alone!" I say. Phineas seems unsure. Then Aqua starts to moan. It seems that she's hurt. "Uh..Aqua? Whatchya doin'?" I ask, as a few of Aqua's tail scales fall off and flutter onto the floor. "Isabella?" Phineas asks, and all I can do is look at the floor guiltily.

**Thanks for keeping loyal, guys! Thnx! Byzy!**

**Laurenino**


End file.
